I've got a thing about you baby
by Hayako59
Summary: Es evidente que hay algo entre los dos oficiales de alto rango del USS Enterprise ¿Cómo es posible que todos lo noten menos ellos dos? Pero por otro lado, el amor es el amor y nadie puede ser racional cuando se está enamorado. Incluso Spock.


**Nota:** Un fic que disfrute mucho al hacer, regalo de intercambio navideño Santa Slash! Espero que sea como lo habías imaginado **Deimar Pd**. Feliz navidad.

El titulo es una canción de Elvis Presley, bastante afín con el fic.

I've got a thing about you baby

"...entonces Spock tomó al sujeto por el cuello y lo puso a dormir, wow te juro que ese movimiento es increíble cuando no está siendo utilizado en mi contra" Jim cuenta con emoción aún con su vaso de bourbon sin tocar.

Las noches de bourbon, o noches felices como las llamaba en su cabeza, habían comenzado en la academia. En esa época eran más frecuentes y solían terminar en medio de una pelea o sobre una bella dama, o si tenían suerte con ambas. Ahora las tienen apenas una vez al mes porque nadie quiere al capitán de la nave y al jefe médico 'inhabilitados' en medio de una misión. Nop nadie quiere eso. Además no hay damas. No disponibles. No para él.

Toma el vaso entre sus manos sólo para darse cuenta que el alcohol se ha ido. ¿A dónde se había ido?

"...pero eso no importa porque en realidad el embajador Spock dice que…" Jim continúa. En ese momento ya ni siquiera está fingiendo que lo escucha, Jim igual seguirá hablando del mismo tema.

Eso es otra cosa que ha cambiado. Estaba casi seguro de que los temas de sus conversaciones durante las noches felices en la academia eran más variados quizá no tanto como hubiera deseado, que muy seguramente se limitaban a chicas y alcohol, pero estaba casi seguro de que no eran en su totalidad sobre cierto duende verde muy popular entre las señoritas del laboratorio científico. Eso también lo sabía por Jim.

Jim llevaba meses hablando de Spock. Al principio había sido divertido y un poco preocupante porque regularmente incluía la lista de las muchas formas en que podría matarlo y deshacerse del cadáver sin ser descubierto. Esos habían sido los buenos tiempos. Bueno, definitivamente el ambiente de la nave mejoró mucho cuando sus oficiales al mando dejaron de pelear por la custodia durante su inminente divorcio. Pero con el tiempo habían llegado las secuelas. Ahora tenía que escucharlo hablar de lo maravilloso que Spock era en todo.

"...porque él es tan gracioso, ¡de verdad lo es! pero no todos entienden su humor..." Jim dice mirando su vaso lleno de alcohol aún sin tocar. ¿En serio no ha tomado nada? Él debe ir por el cuarto vaso en ese momento.

No puede evitar fruncir el ceño molesto. Jim no está haciendo lo que se supone que se hace en las noches felices. ¡No existen las noches felices sin alcohol! tomar en las noches felices es fundamental, es como una regla principal. Si no se toma podrían terminar muy sobrios hablando de cosas serias... o de Spock.

Debería hacer una lista de los temas no permitidos en las noches felices, pondrá a Spock en el primer lugar, todo sea por el bien de Jim. A estas alturas Jim ya parece una colegiala enamorada del chico popular, y él está casi seguro de que en algún momento de sus vidas ellos fueron los chicos populares. Si, va hacer esa lista. Le está haciendo un favor a Jim.

"¿Bones?" Jim dice mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?" Parece que se ha dado cuenta de que lo ha estado ignorando. Ops.

"Oh cállate Jim, ¡eres una colegiala!" Dice arrebatando el vaso lleno de bourbon sin tomar de la mano del rubio. Nada se desperdicia en las noches felices, esa debe ser la regla número dos.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Jim sin entender. Que en realidad no importa, porque no entendería ni aunque se lo dijera de frente. El chico es lento para esas cosas.

 **-0-**

El turno alfa es considerado como el principal porque los dos oficiales al mando comparten el puente al mismo tiempo, por ello usualmente se espera más acción durante el turno alfa. Durante el turno alfa es cuando recibe indicaciones de la flota para nuevas misiones, las diferentes áreas de la nave presentan sus problemas al capitán en busca de solución, incluso cuando son atacados siempre parece ocurrir durante el turno alfa.

Hoy no es un día de esos.

Lleva más de cuatro horas sentada frente a su monitor sin captar absolutamente nada, la misión en espacio profundo está sobrevalorada. No hay planetas nuevos, nadie que necesite ser rescatado, ningún idiota tratando de gobernar la galaxia, ni siquiera Scotty ha venido a informar que rompió algo de forma "accidental". Todo parece ir de maravilla. Terriblemente aburrido.

Suspira con cansancio y voltea a ver las demás estaciones que parecen estar en una posición bastante similar a la suya. Chekov literalmente está haciéndole caras a su pantalla divirtiéndose con su reflejo, a veces olvida que el chico acaba de cumplir los 18 años, Sulu se ríe disimuladamente fingiendo que no se da cuenta. Por favor, todos en la nave saben lo mucho que le gusta el niño ruso, fingir a estas alturas parece bastante estúpido. Quizá Sulu sea más tímido de lo que había imaginado aunque deberían tener cuidado, si los ve Jim seguro hará una broma nada sutil. Él no entiende esa palabra.

Aunque Jim no está en su silla. Raro ya que él ama esa silla.

Sus ojos se desplazan por el puente y lo localiza rápidamente en la estación de ciencia, su cadera recargada sutilmente contra los controles, una sonrisa amplia en los labios y brazos cruzados al frente como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos. Oh Dios… ella ha visto esa conducta antes. Pero, Spock? Nunca hubiera imaginado que al capitán le podría interesar Spock.

No es como si Spock no fuera un gran partido, al contrario, Spock es maravilloso, ella misma tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo de primera mano y aunque las cosas no habían funcionado entre ellos todavía podía decir que la persona que se quedará con él iba a ser muy afortunada. Ellos siguen siendo amigos, sin resentimientos ni nada, en realidad darse cuenta de que funcionan mejor como amigos fue un gran descubrimiento.

No puede evitar sonreír amplio. Esto va a ser muy divertido, las líneas malas de conquista de Kirk no podrían hacer nada contra las altas expectativas de Spock, él siempre había sido muy determinante en cuanto a sus gustos, ver a Jim rechazado va a ser bastante entretenido. Quizá por fin obtenga el material de chantaje que necesita para utilizarlo en su contra. Nunca está de más estar preparada.

Puede ver como Jim sigue platicando animadamente mientras Spock asiente en algunas ocasiones y dice algunas cosas que ella no alcanza a escuchar pero que hacen reír al capitán tan alto como para llamar la atención del resto del puente. Nadie dice nada por supuesto. Bueno, eso no es precisamente material de chantaje, en realidad no se parece en nada a lo que esperaba. No hay Jim's avergonzados en ningún lado.

Sería posible que…? Nah. Imposible.

Spock señala algo en su pantalla y Kirk se inclina sobre su hombro para ver a más detalle. Un error por supuesto, nadie le ha dicho al capitán que su primer oficial es vulcano? Vulcanos y espacio personal es un tema completo en la academia, se supone que todos lo saben, a ella le había costado mucho hacer un movimiento de esos cuando estuvo saliendo con Spock, tres citas mínimo. Sonríe otra vez, es el momento del rechazo lo puede sentir. Su material de chantaje viene en camino.

Pero contra toda expectativa Spock no se mueve, el continúa en su asiento, su mejilla muy cerca de la mandíbula de Kirk, su mano aún cerca de la pantalla indicando un punto en concreto que Kirk parece no terminar de ubicar, clásico. No puede evitar girar los ojos ¿cómo es que Spock no se da cuenta de lo que Jim está haciendo? Es bastante obvio desde su punto de vista.

Kirk termina apoyando su mano muy cerca de la de Spock, tan cerca que no puede evitar contener la respiración. Un centímetro más y podría estar besando a su primer oficial sin darse cuenta. Las manos de los vulcanos y los besos, ¿es que Kirk no tiene límites? Eso podría ponerse muy mal, lo último que necesita la nave es que se inicie otra vez una pelea entre ellos esta vez con una demanda por acoso sexual.

Está por intervenir cuando sucede. Spock toca el dorso de la mano de Jim levemente para llamar su atención pero la quita de inmediato dándose cuenta de su error, ella lo sabe por el verde furioso que empieza a crecer en sus oídos y cuello.

Oh mi dios.

Jim voltea y sonríe contestando a lo que fuera que Spock le había preguntado antes de erigirse en su totalidad y darle unos golpecitos amistosos en los hombros como despedida. El vuelve a su silla de capitán demasiado rádiate como para ser normal.

¿Es real?

 **-0-**

"¡Señor Scott!" Le grita Spock por el intercomunicador "Haz lo que sea necesario, necesito a Jim en la nave en 60 segundos"

Nunca había escuchado a Spock tan alterado, definitivamente no se siente afortunado por ser el motivo de sus gritos pero está seguro de que en el puente lo están pasando peor, al menos él sólo tiene que verlo a través de una pantalla, no hay peligro inminente. Nada que temer. Está a salvo.

"Ah... ah yo estoy trabajando en ello, p-pero es físicamente imposible materializar a alguien con la plataforma de teletransportación trabajando al 20%" Intenta explicar, el rostro de Spock es ilegible en la pantalla pero él puede apostar a que desea arrancarle la cabeza. "Si dejara de interrumpirme con sus gritos yo podría seguir trabajando" dice, porque claro su cabeza no es muy importante para su cuerpo, puede darse el lujo de perderla.

Spock frunce el ceño por un momento y si su cuello no estuviera en juego casi podría arriesgarse a decir que está preocupado. La pantalla va a negro, sigue vivo, es momento correr de vuelta a su trabajo.

Él está consciente de que Jim está en peligro pero él está literalmente sumergido en cables y circuitos, está haciendo todo lo que puede y empieza a frustrarle el hecho de que no va tan rápido como desea, necesita más manos pero la mitad de sus ingenieros están en la bahía médica y el resto están luchando por contener las fugas de ingeniería, tratando de que la nave no explote. Nada importante.

En su prisa conecta dos circuitos de forma equivocada y las chispas le queman las manos provocando que suelte todo al instante. "Maldita sea" Grita furioso antes de volver a los cables sin preocuparse por las ampollas que empiezan a formarse en sus manos. Necesita concentrarse. También necesita un aumento.

Y un buen whisky escocés, es esencial en ese momento.

"Señor Scott" Escucha a sus espaldas y no puede creer la mala suerte que tiene.

"Señor Spock?" Pregunta volteándose rápidamente para la confirmación visual antes de volver al asunto entre sus manos. Si Spock había ido hasta ahí para matarlo bien podía morir trabajando en lo que realmente le gusta, aunque realmente preferiría no morir, eso suena mejor. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Espero que comprenda que estoy un poco ocupado aquí, no hay mucho tiempo disponible en la actualidad pero Keenser puede tomar su cita" Dice con el sentido de supervivencia de una roca. Nunca ha sido bueno hablando cuando está nervioso.

No hay respuesta inmediata por lo que o Spock está avanzando lentamente para matarlo o se ha ido. Dado que no ha muerto sopesa que ha sido la segunda, suena como a una victoria para él pero no se atreve a girarse para comprobarlo, Spock aún podría estar avanzando en su dirección con un cuchillo en mano muy a la antigua escuela listo para encajarlo en su espalda.

Por lo que es natural que grite cuando Spock se arrodilla a su lado con las mangas levantadas hasta sus codos, un grito bastante justificado, completamente varonil. Eso no lo esperaba.

"¿En qué puedo ayudar?" Escucha decir a Spock y su cerebro tarda en procesar la idea de que Spock en realidad está aquí para ayudarlo, no para matarlo. No muere hoy. Eso tendrá que celebrarlo con whisky.

Spock le sigue mirando expectante y se da cuenta de que ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada por un tiempo. Cierto, Jim, peligro, trabajar. Pasa saliva antes de empezar a darle indicaciones. Spock no es ingeniero pero es bastante inteligente aún para los estándares vulcanos por lo que no tiene que repetirlo dos veces para que lo entienda. Lo cual es increíble.

Veinte minutos después con tres quemaduras inquietantes sobre sus manos y un repertorio de improperios más grande de lo habitual, por fin terminan. Ha sido en un tiempo récord, debe admitir que sin Spock lo hubiera hecho en una hora mínimo. Lo cual hubiera sido terrible porque cuando por fin teletransportan a Jim a la nave, éste apenas se mantiene en pie.

Jim está cargando a Chekov como si se tratara de un costal mientras con la otra mano le ayuda a Sulu a mantenerse en pie. La sangre resalta de forma escandalosa sobre el uniforme amarillo de los tres. Aprieta los labios no hay 'camisas rojas' sobrevivientes, ¿porque no le sorprende? Otra razón para no bajar a tierra, su uniforme es rojo. Son segundos de shock antes de que todos se precipiten hacia la plataforma.

Bones está ahí con su equipo médico y un pequeño grupo de enfermeras, la mayoría debe estar aún en la bahía médica atendiendo a los heridos después del ataque a la nave. Sólo hay dos camillas, pero parece no importar porque Spock ya está tomando al capitán entre sus brazos. Totalmente renuente de dejarlo ir sin importar todo lo que el médico le grita.

Bones es un hombre valiente. Debe recordar tenerle más respeto en el futuro.

Spock gana la discusión con una mirada penetrante y McCoy levanta las manos sin dejar su ceño fruncido antes de girarse para conducirlos a la bahía médica. Nunca lo había pensado antes pero Jim y Spock parecen más cercanos de lo habitual.

 **-0-**

No puede evitar suspirar cuando por fin se ha ido. Spock es un gran comandante pero tenerlo alrededor cuando está preocupado lo pone nervioso, no porque sea malo si no porque nunca sabe cómo se debe actuar en esas ocasiones. Mucho menos con un vulcano.

Además necesitaba sentarse. La espalda le duele.

No están en la bahía médica, si no en un ala destinada al resguardo de los pacientes que necesitan estar en cuarentena. No es que actualmente sigan infectados, pero como la bahía médica sigue llena de gente lesionada por la explosión ese lugar funciona igual de bien.

Voltea a ver a su alrededor y ve a su lado derecho a Sulu todavía dormido por los somníferos del doctor McCoy. Él se ve tan dulce cuando duerme. No puede evitar sonreír al verlo. Ojalá se diera prisa en invitarlo a salir, han sido meses desde que le da indirectas y Sulu sólo parece perderlas, perdería la esperanza si no fuera porque es bastante evidente que es correspondido. Bueno, las cosas buenas toman tiempo, ¿no?

Quizá en un año.

A su lado izquierdo está el capitán, también dormido. No puede evitar pensar en la forma en que los había salvado, había arriesgado su vida sin dudar. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente.

Hay un círculo oscuro enmarcando el ojo derecho del capitán, un labio roto y está bastante seguro que debajo de las sábanas su torso está vendado tratando de mantener sus costillas en su lugar. Debe ser doloroso. El doctor McCoy dijo que no podía usar nada al respecto más que medicina tradicional por causa de la infección tóxica. Nadie estuvo tan molesto por ello como Spock.

Había escuchado a las enfermeras decirlo, habían estado hablando de ello la última vez que habían ido a revisar los signos vitales del capitán aún inconsciente mientras él fingía dormir. Al parecer el señor Spock y el doctor McCoy habían estado discutiendo muy seguido desde que habían regresado a la nave, el comandante se había puesto en peligro al trasladar a Jim por sus propias manos a pesar de que era portador de una infección tóxica.

Tenía que aceptar que el doctor tenía un punto ahí, si Spock hubiera enfermado la nave se hubiera quedado sin nadie al mando para guiarla, y no estaban precisamente en el mejor momento como para que ambos decidieran tomarse un descanso. Pero por otro lado, el amor es el amor y nadie puede ser racional cuando se está enamorado. Incluso el señor Spock.

No está confirmado, pero nadie necesita confirmación. El señor Spock ha ido cada día a ver al capitán desde que termina su guardia en el turno alfa hasta dos horas antes de que vuelva a empezar. Un hábito poco saludable, pero el doctor se había rendido a tratar de persuadirlo de dejar de hacerlo. Las enfermeras habían empezado a llevarle comida también al comandante cuando les llevaban las comidas a él y a Sulu. El capitán aún no despierta, lo cual es preocupante, porque ya ha pasado una semana.

El doctor McCoy es positivo al respecto, Spock es más bien nervioso.

Lo ha visto observar de forma obsesiva los signos vitales del capitán por horas. Definitivamente más que nervioso, bastante preocupado y sin embargo su rostro permanece en un gesto neutral bastante hermético. Aun cuando pasa sus dedos por el cabello del capitán buscando que se acomode de una forma menos rebelde, o cuando le toma delicadamente por la muñeca para acomodar su mano en una posición más cómoda.

Es escalofriante y en su propia forma romántico.

No puede evitar voltear a ver a Sulu que sigue dormido ahora con un pequeño hilo de baba cayendo por su mejilla. Oh, un año en realidad es demasiado tiempo.

 **-0-**

La voz del joven Kirk se escucha melancólica, no se ve tan feliz como la última vez pero aun así es refrescante escucharlo. Quizá estuviera teniendo algún tipo problema del que aún no le ha hablado pero él no va a presionar. Lo principal es escuchar, cualquier intervención de su parte podría modificar las decisiones del joven capitán. En más de una ocasión ha tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que el joven Kirk es bastante aprensivo a tomar sus opiniones como verdades universales, lo cual es halagador y muy peligroso.

Él se limitará a escuchar.

"Yo... puedo.." Jim vacila un momento más nervioso de lo habitual. A través de la video llamada no puede afirmarlo por completo pero podría adivinar a que bajo el escritorio sus manos están en puños igual a como su Jim solía hacer cuando estaba ansioso, en otro universo, hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo ese es un comportamiento inusual en sus llamadas con el joven Jim. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Termina después de un suspiro resignado.

"Tú sabes que eres un amigo muy querido para mí, no hay nada que pudiese negarte" Dice más sincero de lo que le hubiera gustado pero eso aligera un poco el ambiente porque Jim ya está sonriendo una vez más. No con su sonrisa deslumbrante, pero sonriendo.

"Es sobre ti... bueno sobre tu yo de aquí..." Dice con timidez, antes de volver a caer en el silencio.

Es un tema que pocas veces tocan, no porque fuera incómodo, si no por decisión de Jim, al parecer considera poco ético tener ventaja sobre su contraparte más joven al tener su opinión. Había intentado explicarle que por las circunstancias de la historia en realidad eran como personas diferentes, pero Jim no parecía creerlo. Él tampoco lo creía del todo. A pesar de sus diferencias de opinión sobre el universo en general, había similitudes muy marcadas.

Como el gusto por cierto capitán rubio.

El joven Spock podía negarlo las veces que quisiera pero su propensión a permanecer cerca de capitán y lucir amenazante cuando estaba hablando con él decía mucho de los problemas de celos que aún necesitaba manejar. La situación debería de divertirle menos pero a su favor debe decir que su versión más joven debería darse cuenta de que sólo juega con él. Es un vulcano después de todo, no debería dejarse dominar así por las emociones. Nunca puede dejar de reírse de su yo más joven.

"Spock me ha dejado de hablar, bueno... no del todo. Pero estábamos bien y luego del incidente, el sólo parece evitarme" Empieza explicando sin verle a los ojos "Teníamos estos agradables juegos de ajedrez, compartíamos nuestras horas de comida, vamos ¡no habíamos peleado en meses! Por qué de repente...?! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?" Le pregunta Jim en medio de una frase sin terminar. ¿Estaba sonriendo?

Oh la negación.

Ya había pasado eso mismo en su propia línea del tiempo. Se había asustado tanto cuando había descubierto su atracción por Jim que había corrido en dirección contraria pensando que jamás le correspondería. Una completa pérdida de tiempo ya que Jim siempre le había querido tanto como él le quería.

"¿Haz intentado hablar con él?" Preguntó con una expresión más seria. Esto no es algo que él deba decirle, es algo que Jim debe descubrir por su propia cuenta.

"Yo lo he intentado, pero siempre tiene algo que hacer" responde más abatido de lo que nunca lo ha visto. Le hace preguntarse si su propio Jim había pasado por algo similar.

"Es tu primer oficial, la poca comunicación entre los oficiales de alto mando no es una característica positiva para el funcionamiento adecuado de una nave de la federación" Dice tratando de mantenerse al margen.

"Pensaba que quizá puedas decirme que es lo que debo de hacer…" Dice volviendo sus ojos hacia él de forma suplicante. Mirada de perrito diría su madre. Había dejado de funcionar con él hacía muchos años.

"Le recomiendo implementar una estrategia más directa" Responde mirando hacia la puerta vacía de su habitación. "Tengo que irme Jim, solicitan mi presencia en la sala de conferencias" Añade fingiendo que no está manipulando la verdad de nuevo. Si lo van a solicitar en la sala de conferencias aunque no en ese momento, no es del todo una mentira. "Fue un gusto hablar con usted"

"Muchas gracias embajador" contesta Jim algo perturbado por la forma abrupta en que la llamada parece llegar a su fin.

"Larga vida y prosperidad" se despide con un saludo tradicional vulcano viendo como Jim lo imita a la perfección antes de que la pantalla vaya a negro.

Sonríe recargándose contra su asiento. Los jóvenes son refrescantes.

 **-0-**

"Bienvenido a bordo Embajador Sarek" Dice el capitán de la nave con una sonrisa amplia y un muy perfecto saludo vulcano en su mano. A su lado su hijo aguarda en una posición formal, una inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento.

"Estoy agradecido capitán" Contestó como era la costumbre humana. No hay lógica en agradecer por una situación que está fuera de las decisiones del capitán, le han ordenado escoltarlo a una base espacial de la federación y eso debe hacer independientemente de su preferencia, sin embargo él es un embajador de vulcano en la tierra, el trato con los humanos es una tarea esencial en el desarrollo efectivo de su trabajo. Él puede ser amable.

"Muy bien" Dictamina sonriendo aún más amplio y dando un par de saltos cortos en las puntas de sus pies "Apuesto a que tendrán mucho de que platicar" Continuo antes de golpear a Spock con el codo sin intención de herir si no de llamar su atención haciendo que Spock se vuelva de inmediato en la incomodidad.

Los toques intrapersonales son una cuestión común entre los humanos, Spock lo sabe, lleva años entre los humanos, su madre era una humana. Si aquel movimiento le molestara se lo habría hecho saber de inmediato al capitán y sin embargo el movimiento natural del capitán habla de que no es la primera vez, hay complicidad y permisión. La incomodidad parece proceder más bien de su propia presencia como testigo del movimiento. Spock se ve avergonzado por el comportamiento del capitán frente a él, es ilógico ya que él puede comprender a los humanos, él es un embajador vulcano en la tierra es su trabajo comprender.

A menos que Spock se avergüence de sí mismo. Interesante.

"Dejaré que escoltes a tu padre a su habitación, tómese su tiempo Señor Spock" Dijo El capitán Kirk antes de hacer una leve reverencia totalmente fuera de lugar en su dirección y desaparecer por los pasillos luminosos de su nave.

"S'chn T'gai Spock, es un placer verte de nuevo" La sinceridad en sus labios, los sentimientos de aprecio no deben ocultarse a la familia, otra lección dejada por su esposa que no está dispuesto a dejar pasar.

"Padre" Responde de forma indulgente un poco menos tenso ahora que el capitán se ha ido. "Permite que te acompañe a tu habitación, confío en que la encontrarás adecuada para tu viaje"

"Así será" Confirma empezando a caminar a su lado en cuanto Spock se pone en movimiento. "Luces saludable" Las conversaciones entre los vulcanos nunca habían sido largas, siempre limitadas a lo estrictamente necesario, no desperdiciar palabras en banalidades, sin embargo este era su hijo, siempre había sido un placer escucharlo y saber de él aunque no siempre fuera efectivo en su técnica. Amanda era la experta, un vínculo entre ellos.

"Lo estoy" Confirma Spock dándole una mirada especulativa, él tampoco está acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversación fuera de situaciones especiales en las que la reflexión correctiva está de por medio. "Luces adecuado también" Regresa Spock antes de sumirse en un silencio agradable.

"Veo que su relación con el capitán ha mejorado sustancialmente" No puede dejar pasar, la última vez que los había visto juntos Spock estaba empecinado en quitarle la vida, había escuchado que su relación había mejorado, pero nunca había esperado un grado de flexibilidad tan alto y permisivo como el que Spock parecía tener con el capitán. Nada para juzgar, sólo una evolución muy interesante de los hechos. Spock parece entrar en tensión una vez más, al parecer es susceptible a los temas en relación al capitán de la nave.

"Efectivamente, nuestra relación laboral ha mejorado en un 95.43%" Afirma volviendo su rostro hacia el frente sin dejar de caminar. "He descubierto que el capitán posee valiosas virtudes que no había podido apreciar bajo la luz del dolor, es un hombre admirable y es mi placer servir bajo su mando" Añade de forma generosa. No es una justificación, Spock habla con sentimiento.

En ninguna ocasión había escuchado a Spock elogiar a alguien de aquel modo fuera de su madre. Eso era bastante inusual. Podría decir que...

"Usted le tiene gran afecto al capitán Kirk" Afirma, no hay necesidad de preguntar. Es evidente.

"En efecto, así es" Spock no vacila en ningún momento. Los sentimientos expresados de forma tan abierta aunque sólo sean de gratitud no es algo normal entre los vulcanos cuando no se trata de la familia. ¿Es Kirk considerado por Spock como parte de su familia?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando se detienen frente a una puerta, habían llegado a su destino.

"Usted ha tomado su decisión." Dice a Spock colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Era necesaria una felicitación formal en situaciones como aquella. "Estoy muy feliz por usted"

"¿Perdón?" Spock parpadeo un par de veces en la incomprensión. ¿Sería posible que no fuera consciente?

"Usted necesita pensar en lo que desea, sus palabras dicen más de lo que usted realmente quiere transmitir" Es todo lo que puede decir, antes de ver como Spock empieza a adquirir una tonalidad verde en sus orejas. Entonces si estaba consciente, eso es bueno.

 **-0-**

Las pequeñas luces blancas alumbran de forma hermosa todo el salón y no puede evitar sonreír con nostalgia. La navidad es una tradición terrestre que se sigue manteniendo a pesar de los años. No es igual a como solía ser en la tierra, pero algunas cosas perduran, el muérdago escondido, las luces en todos lados, el ponche y las bebidas calientes, pero sobre todo la cena que reúne a los amigos y la familia.

La base espacial de la federación en la que se encuentra está destinada a alojar al menos 12 naves pero hoy solo hay 4, menos de la mitad de su capacidad total y lo único que importa es que una de esas naves en realidad es la USS Enterprise. Por fin va a ver a Jim.

Casi salta de emoción cuando se enteró de su llegada, al parecer en una misión de escolta de un embajador vulcano que viene a una reunión administrativa. Hace años que no lo ve, su trabajo como jefe de ingeniería a bordo de la USS Horizon la había detenido lo suficiente en el espacio como para frustrar su oportunidad de felicitarlo en persona por su asignación como capitán al frente de la Enterprise. Nave insignia. George estaría tan orgulloso.

"¡Mamá!" Jim grita desde el otro lado del salón ignorando por completo sus rangos en la flota cuando llega a ella y la abraza dándole una vuelta en el aire. Han pasado años, realmente extrañaba al chico

"Jim, te ves tan apuesto" Se siente alegre y trata de ser discreta cuando limpia una lágrima de su mejilla. Los reencuentros y las despedidas siempre han sido su punto débil. Realmente espera que nadie más lo note, ella tiene una reputación que mantener.

"Tú también te ves radiante" Dice él amable con una sonrisa encantadora que no le hace justicia ninguna videoconferencia "Más joven de lo que en realidad eres" Agrega malévolamente.

"¡Oh cállate!" Regaña sin sentimiento volviendo a colgarse de sus hombros, ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? Parece tan alto como su padre alguna vez lo fue.

Ponerse al día con Jim parece algo muy natural, ambos cuentan sus aventuras más excitantes a bordo de sus naves y sospecha que él está omitiendo las partes peligrosas tanto como ella. También hay historias viejas por contar, historias que su tripulación está ansiosa por escuchar, en algún momento de su charla se habían ido agregando personas que participaban de forma activa.

Ahora conocía a Sulu y su habilidad para la esgrima y como Jim había creído que estaba bromeando al respecto en su primera misión con él, también había un hermoso niño ruso que parecía ser un prodigio así como al jefe de máquinas y su fuerte acento que lo hacía indescifrable cuando hablaba a toda prisa. A Bones ya lo conocía y estaba feliz de saber que seguía cuidando de su chico igual o mejor que ella, el médico siempre se había comportado como una mamá para Jim y ella estaba agradecida por ello. La chica de sonrisa bonita llego con historias embarazosas de Jim casi al mismo tiempo en que Spock hacía su aparición.

Spock.

Lo había visto desde lejos hablando con algunos almirantes, volteando de forma disimulada en dirección a Jim cada vez que él creía que no era visto por nadie, anhelante. Ahora que Spock estaba junto a Jim podía ver cómo había más interacción entre ellos que con cualquier otro integrante de su tripulación. Se movían de forma que sólo revelaba el gran tiempo que pasaban juntos, de forma natural, completando sus frases de forma coordinada para mantener sus historias, una extensión de su cuerpo, una sola persona.

Oh estaba tan contenta por Jim, ya que sería correspondido. Ella sabía que Jim lo quería, no se lo había dicho, pero una madre sabe. En cada video llamada que habían tenido en los últimos diez meses el nombre de Spock había salido en todas sus conversaciones cada vez de forma más frecuente y cada vez con un halago más grande que el anterior. Jim simplemente amaba hablar de él. Además, viéndolos de cerca Jim no podía sonreír menos aunque quisiera, él estaba enamorado.

Y sin embargo Jim parecía renuente a dar un paso.

"Buenos hombres, hermosa dama" dijo llamando la atención de todos "Si me lo permiten les robare a su capitán. Es momento de que baile con su madre" Todos sonrieron al instante mientras Jim se ponía de pie y la guiaba a la pista de baile en donde sonaba una canción lenta.

"Estoy orgullosa de en lo que te has convertido" Habían pasado un par de minutos de baile en silencio, quizá era tiempo de decir lo que quería decir "Eres un buen hombre, un capitán amable con su tripulación, un amigo generoso y apuesto a que serás también una pareja encantadora" terminó guiñándole un ojo.

"Puedes apostarlo" Dijo orgulloso "Cuando encuentre a la persona indicada" Añadió en voz baja.

"Espera… ¿qué? Jim no me digas que sigues en negación" Regañó deteniéndose en su baile un momento antes de que Jim le empujara a seguir.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó tratando de verse inocente pero sin voltear a verla.

"Jim, eres el único que aún lo repite, toda la tripulación lo sabe, ¡dios! incluso yo lo sé y ni siquiera estamos en el mismo lado de la galaxia" ¿Cómo podía ser tan obstinado? Claro, era hijo de George Kirk.

"Maaa.." Empezó pero no había tiempo para eso.

"Ni una palabra Jim, tu sabes que no puedes mentirle a tu madre"

Durante las siguientes canciones Jim parecía derrotado y cansado, algo completamente diferente a lo que había visto durante toda la noche. Él estaba preocupado, angustiado de echar a perder todo.

"Jim, cariño" Una mano sobre su mejilla, cuanto amaba a su hijo, no podía verlo así. "No podemos dejar de luchar por lo que queremos" Una sonrisa débil apareció en sus labios "además eres muy guapo jamás te dirá que no"

Jim sonríe de forma más amplia. Su hijo de verdad es un hombre increíble, más le vale a Spock ser tan bueno como Jim dice porque si no va a tener que responderle a ella y media galaxia sabe que tiene un muy buen gancho izquierdo.

 **-0-**

La sala de observación está vacía y a oscuras, iluminada tenuemente por la luz de las estrellas que se filtran de forma hermosa a través del cristal grueso que le separa de una muerte segura. La fiesta navideña sigue en el salón principal pero después de hablar con su madre no se siente con muchas ganas de seguir en ella.

Necesita pensar. Camina hasta el cristal y se pierde en las estrellas.

Si, Spock le gusta, mucho. Pero no es tan sencillo, Spock es su mejor amigo y su amistad es fantástica, han batallado para llegar a donde están, las risas y la camaradería se dieron de forma lenta y tortuosa con el pasar de los meses no puede tirar todo por la borda sólo porque lo ama.

Espera… ¿qué? Nope, él quiso decir gustar. Definitivamente no ama a Spock eso sería raro pues él no usa esa palabra para nada que no sea la Enterprise. El definitivamente no ama sus bromas escondidas en comentarios inteligentes, no ama su forma de sonreír detrás de su taza de té esperando a que él no descubra sus emociones, él no ama su ceja que se levanta de forma interrogante cada vez que no entiende su proceder, no ama la forma en que se pasea por la nave tan seguro de sí mismo, su corazón no se detiene cada vez que lo ve a los ojos…

"Estoy tan jodido" Tiene que admitir. Su frente choca contra el cristal, ojos cerrados, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego?

"¿Jim? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunta una voz a su lado y su corazón se detiene porque claro… el conoce esa voz.

"¿Spock? ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta aún no termina..."

"Yo estaba aquí antes de que llegaras…" confesó ladeando un poco la cabeza. Maldición, el universo de verdad lo odia.

"Perdón... disculpa Spock me iré en seguida" Necesitaba salir de ahí o realmente podría hacer algo estúpido.

"No tienes por qué irte Jim, en realidad estoy bien con tu compañía" Y ahí estaba Spock siendo amable con él una vez más, si él supiera lo que había estado pensando quizá no sería tan amable con él. "Ahí hay una banca" Continuó señalando una banca iluminada tenuemente por la luz natural de las estrellas. Si no estuviera tan nervioso podría sonreír y fingir que aquello era una cita. Hay un cierto romance en el ambiente que le hace sentir como una colegiala en compañía del chico popular. Totalmente nervioso.

Se sientan en silencio y contemplan las estrellas por un tiempo. Están acostumbrados a los silencios entre ellos, suelen ser cómodos y refrescantes, pero en aquel momento nada es refrescante. Siente su espalda tiesa como una tabla, sus manos demasiado húmedas y su corazón estalla en sus oídos, realmente le preocupa que Spock pueda escucharlo también.

"Jim" Dice Spock después de un rato más disfrutando del sonido ensordecedor de su corazón "Debo besarte"

Por supuesto.

"¿Qué?" Porque claramente ya está alucinando o ha caído en coma por hiperventilación y está soñando. Spock parece dudar un momento pero luego se gira hacia él y sus piernas se juntan. Nunca había estado tan consciente de sus extremidades hasta ahora.

"Es una costumbre terrestre" Dice mirando hacia arriba de modo que él mismo voltea a ver una hermosa rama de muérdago colgando sobre sus cabezas, claro… la tradición, ya era bastante bueno imaginar que Spock le besaría por voluntad propia. Suspira derrotado.

"No te preocupes Spock, no es necesario, no hay nadie aquí" Y sus ojos van al suelo porque no quiere ver la cara de alivio en el rostro de su primer oficial, sería como un rechazo indirecto. No está seguro de soportarlo.

"Jim" dice una vez más pero no se siente con ganas de voltear, se siente cansado y su pecho le duele, no es un buen momento. Entonces Spock toma su barbilla y la gira con cuidado para verlo a los ojos, ahora más cerca de lo que había estado unos segundos atrás. "Quiero hacerlo" dice sin dudar antes de inclinarse hacia él y sellar sus labios de forma tierna una mano acunando su cuello y entonces… hay estrellas.

El beso, que debería durar tres segundos según las reglas universales del muérdago, se alarga lo suficiente para romper un récord en algún lugar de la galaxia, es lento y gentil y cargado de un sentimiento que no sabía Spock era capaz de transmitir. Sus ojos siguen cerrados cuando termina, ese es el mejor beso que ha tenido en su vida. En definitiva no es un beso muérdago-obligación.

"Eso no parece un beso muérdago" Dice contra sus labios pues no se han separado lo suficiente y ahora sus frentes descansan juntas.

"No lo fue" Confiesa Spock "Vi a Chekov colgarlo hace un par de horas, creo que planeaba usarlo con Sulu, yo sólo pensé que así sería más fácil… usted no podría decir que no"

Entonces abre los ojos y se retira un poco para poder ver a Spock, él está diciendo algo que su cerebro no parece comprender.

"¿Querías besarme?" Pregunta de forma estúpida porque claro es la única forma en que él se maneja.

"Yo he querido besarte desde hace 7.23 meses" dice y sus ojos son más humanos de lo normal, él también está nervioso.

Entonces sólo ve una acción posible. Lo vuelve a besar.

"Te tardaste demasiado" Regaña contra sus labios.

"Al menos no esperé a que tu hicieras algo, seguiría esperando" Reprende entre besos.

Y Jim sonríe con los brazos enredados en el cuello de Spock porque no puede imaginar un mejor regalo de navidad. Hoy es el ser más feliz de la galaxia.


End file.
